Anything For You
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir fall in love with Erestor..what happens when Erestor tries to push them away? SLASH..dedicated to: saurora9 COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Anything For You

**okay so a new fic in the midst of all the others I am doing..this chapter will be SHORT**

**pairing: Erestor/Elladan/Elrohir**

**warning: twincest**

**A/N: this story is dedicated to saurora9, a loyal reader of my fic ' The Twin Sons of Elrond'**

**A/N2: The small part of song below is by Evanescence from their song Anything For You..**

_If you want me,_

_Come and find me_

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

CHAPTER 1

The air was crisp in Imladris. The slight breeze whistled in a distance. The slight rays of sun beating down on a training field, where Elladan and Elrohir practiced their swords. Elladan stopped suddenly, causing Elrohir to nearly stab him.

" Elladan! Have you lost your senses?"

Elladan motioned for Elrohir to stand closer to him.

" He watches us again."

Elrohir smiled as he saw the curtain to the library pushed to the side, revealing Erestor. The dark haired Advisor smiled and waved to them. Elladan and Elrohir waved back. Elladan waited until Erestor had went back into the library, then turned to Elrohir.

" He is beautiful."

Elrohir sighed dreamily.

" I agree. Do you think he has a lover?"

Elladan shrugged.

" I do not know. If it does, it will break my heart."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow at his brother.

" Why is that?"

Elladan looked up to the library again.

" I love him."

Elrohir turned to his brother.

" Then we have a small problem. I love him as well."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is gonna be an Erestor chapter...I think you know why saurora9 LMAO**

CHAPTER 2

Erestor stepped away from the balcony and faced his back to it. He could not help himself. He had to see the twins. No, not the twins. Elladan and Elrohir. Even though they were twins, they seemed to be happier when being called by name. Erestor walked to his study and shut the door. He wished they could be his. He highly doubted that the twins would ever want him. He slightly squirmed in his chair, before allowing a hand to disappear beneath his leggings and he began to stroke the already hardened flesh. He knew he would not last much longer as he could feel he had his pre release on his hand. He moved his hand faster and began to moan the names of the two he loved. He felt his release come only minutes later. Erestor heard a knock at the door and quickly grabbed his hankerchief to clean his hand with. He threw it in a desk drawer and shut it.

XXXXXXXXX

Erestor sat across from the two he had been thinking of. Elladan and Elrohir seemed a little unnerved. They loved Erestor, but did he love them?

TBC...

**sorry its so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**wow..I am so sorry..I did not even realize how short that last chapter actually was..**

CHAPTER 3

Elladan and Elrohir sat across from Erestor, helping him with the missives to be sent to Lorien. Erestor sipped his vanilla tea as he watched them work. Elladan caught his eye and smiled at him, but did not say a word. He feared Erestor may become angry with him. Erestor watch as Elladan's eyes returned to his paper, only to find Elrohir staring at him. Erestor smiled at him, but then almost spit out his tea when he saw Elrohir turn red. Erestor shook his head slightly. Had he only imagined it? Did Elrohir look at him with love? Elladan looked up from his parchment for a moment and glanced at his brother. He nearly laughed. Elrohir lowered his eyes suddenly when he felt Elladan's eyes upon him. Erestor swallowed hard and quickly went into his study. After locking the door, he sat down and ran his hands over his face. They could not love him. He was just a mere Advisor to their father. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. If they learned of his past, they might hate him then as well.

XXXXXX

Elladan looked at Elrohir.

" What just happened?"

Elrohir shrugged.

" I am not sure. Maybe he knows of our love for him?"

Elladan sighed.

" Maybe."

Suddenly, Erestor emerged from his study. He looked upset as he face Elladan and Elrohir.

" We have done enough for today. You may go."

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

" We only have three more to do."

Erestor nodded, then shrugged.

" I will finish them."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged confused glances. Elrohir swallowed hard and slowly approached Erestor. He put his hand on the Advisor's shoulder.

" Are you well Erestor?"

Erestor's eyes widened. He pulled away from Elrohir.

" I - I am well. Take your leave of me."

With those words, Erestor disappeared back into his study.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so new chapter..it may be a little depressing...this chapter will include 3 OC's...Elithraniel, Hadereth, and Andro...also, mentions of Ecthelion...this chapter actually somewhat fits with The Twin Sons of Elrond, except this fic is Erestor/Elladan/Elrohir**

CHAPTER 4

Erestor sat in his rooms with a bottle of wine in hand. His dinner companion, Lady Elithraniel of Lorien, watched him as he drank more than his share. Elithraniel took the glass from his hand and set it on the table.

" What ails you my brother?"

Erestor looked at his elder sister in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

Elithraniel sighed.

" You have not drank this much since Ecthelion sailed."

Erestor went to grab for his glass, but Elithraniel smacked his hand away and picked up the glass instead. Erestor glared at her.

" I am no elfling."

Elithraniel raised an eyebrow.

" Really? I had not realized."

Erestor narrowed his eyes.

" Give me the glass."

Elithraniel shook her head.

" No Erestor. You will tell me what ails you."

Erestor rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

" No."

Elithraniel let out an exasperated sigh.

" Fine. Drink yourself into an elven coma."

She set the glass in front of him and poured the wine. He smiled and took the glass, downing it in one gulp. He held onto the glass after it was empty as he looked at his sister.

"You know Elithraniel. I love them both."

Elithraniel wanted to laugh. Her brother, the dignified councellor to Lord Elrond, was slurring his speech like some drunken human. She had to remain serious for her brother's sake, for she knew his temper.

" Whom do you love?"

Erestor looked at her as though this was something she was supposed to know.

" How could you not know?"

Elithraniel sighed.

" I live in Lothlorien, not Imladris."

Erestor let out a small laugh, then decided to confess to his sister.

" Elladan and Elrohir. I am in love with Elladan and Elrohir."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**okay for those who have read The Tale of The Minstrel and The Scribe, you might recognize the new elf...if you don't, believe me...its okay...no one remembers him from that story either lol...**

CHAPTER 5

" He said what?"

Elladan's eyes were wide. Elrohir had walked to Erestor's rooms to let him know that his Ada would not need him the next day and heard Erestor profess his love for both him and his brother. Verion, a friend to both Elladan and Elrohir, looked at Elrohir with wide eyes.

" Erestor? Love?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes, then turned to his brother.

" He was drunk on wine. He could have been just telling his sister a false tale."

Elladan shook his head.

" No. It is truth. Remember what Ada told us about alcohol?"

Elrohir nodded.

" It loosens you tongue and you speak more freely."

Verion was still in shock.

" Love?"

Elrohir turned to his friend.

" Ai, mellon nin. Erestor is in love with us."

Verion seemed to still be in a state of confusion. He had only known Erestor to be cold with most elves. He had never heard of the ill tempered Advisor being able to love anything or, for that matter, anyone. Elladan stepped forward and grabbed ahold of his brother.

" What do we do?"

Elrohir playfully shoved his brother away.

" Your the eldest. Why are you asking me?"

Verion, even though he was still confused, thought for a moment.

" Perhaps if he is reluctant to say anything to either one of you, you should let him be. Just allow him to come to you."

Elladan looked up and saw Erestor leave from his rooms. He sat on a wooden railing that overlooked the gardens. Elladan waved to him, as did Elrohir. Erestor nodded to them in return. He lost his grip on the wooden railing and fell forward. Elladan and Elrohir rushed to catch him. Erestor landed on the grass. Elladan and Elrohir rushed to his side. Elladan looked at the Advisor.

" Erestor, are you alright?"

Elrohir reached out to help Erestor up, but Erestor slapped his hand away.

" Stay away from me Elrondion."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at one another and took a step back, allowing Erestor to stand on his own. Elladan attempted a smile, but nearly frowned when Erestor began to walk away from them.

" Erestor?"

Erestor turned around slowly.

" What?"

Elladan winced at the harsh tone in Erestor's voice.

" Will you be alright?"

Erestor glared at him.

" I will be better once I am back in the company of my sister and away from the two of you."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**so here we go again...**

CHAPTER 6

" You said what to them?"

Elithraniel's voice was laced in anger. Erestor stood on the balcony, tears forming in his eyes.

" I only want them to be happy."

Elithraniel sighed.

" How can they be happy when you hurt them with your cold words?"

Erestor lowered his head. He could not answer his elder sister. He knew that if their brother Ecthelion were here, he would have asked the same. Elithraniel stood and walked over to her younger brother.

" Toren?"

Erestor did not look at her. He kept his lowered. He could not believe he had said such a thing to Elladan and Elrohir. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Toren, will you not look at me?"

Erestor slowly lifted his head and turned to face his sister, the tears that had brimmed in his eyes now falling. Elithraniel noticed that Erestor was growing pale. She touched his forehead.

" You have gone cold."

Erestor nodded wordlessly. He did not eat or drink much these days. The only happiness he found was when he could see Elladan and Elrohir. He had succumbed to the reality that they would never be his. Erestor felt Elithraniel take one of his hands. He pulled away from her.

" Do you not have somewhere else to be?"

Elithraniel glared at him.

" Do not use your coldness on me Erestor."

Erestor turned away from her.

"Just leave me."

Elithraniel grabbed her Erestor by the arm and turned him to face her.

" You know I will not."

Erestor pulled from her grasp and was about to reply, but there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Erestor said with harshness in his voice.

Erestor swallowed hard when he saw who had entered. Elithraniel smiled.

"Master Elladan, Master Elrohir."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**after much deliberation, I have decided that maybe Elithraniel should leave the room on this one lol...**

CHAPTER 7

Erestor watched his sister walk out the door, leaving him with Elladan and Elrohir. The Advisor turned his back to them, not allowing them to see the happiness in his eyes that had been cause by their presence.

" Erestor?"

Erestor refused to turn around at the sound of Elladan's voice.

" Erestor, please look at us."

Erestor lowered his head. He would not give in to Elrohir's voice either. He could not let them near his heart. He would rather fade in his grief for not being with the other halves of his soul then let them near him. They could not know the things about him that he had never revealed. Erestor knew that if Elladan and Elrohir knew what had happen, they could dismiss him completely. Erestor felt a hand upon his shoulder. He froze. One of his beloveds was touching him. He swallowed hard as he felt himself harden beneath his robes. Erestor pulled away, then turned around. Elladan stood before him.

" Erestor, are you well?"

Erestor glared at the twins.

" Did I not tell you I did not want your company?"

Elrohir flinched at Erestor's words, but Elladan stepped forward.

" Why are you cold to us Erestor?"

Erestor let out a dry, humorless laugh.

" Do not think so highly of yourself Elrondion. I would not waste coldness on one such as you...or your twin."

Elladan was about to reply, but he heard a sniffle from behind him. He turned and saw his younger twin crying. Erestor's harshness had hurt him greatly. Elladan rushed to Elrohir and took him into his arms. Erestor saw Elrohir's tears and felt his heart break. What had he done?

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**okay I totally got the idea down here lol...and saurora9: I will NEVER read lego-ass fic again! lol**

CHAPTER 8

Erestor slowly approached the twins. Elladan raised an eyebrow as he watched Erestor lift Elrohir's chin so that he could look into his eyes. Elrohir felt Erestor's hand suddenly freeze as though he had done something wrong. Then, Erestor's hand was gone. Erestor swallowed hard and backed away from them. Elrohir immediately caught on.

" Erestor, we will not hurt you. We are your friends."

Erestor swallowed hard and watched as Elladan put an arm around his brother's waist. Elladan held Elrohir close to him.

" Is this what you fear Erestor?"

It was a true question. Not out of malice was it asked, but out of genuine concern for the Advisor. Erestor nodded silently. Elrohir pulled away from Elladan and slowly approached Erestor, who had decided to sit in a chair on the far side of the room.

" Erestor, you need not fear us. We would never harm you."

Erestor mumbled something to himself, then realized that neither twin had heard him.

" That is what they all say."

Elladan stood beside Elrohir.

" Who?"

Erestor lowered his head in shame.

" Those who have taken me unwillingly."

Elrohir's eyes widened.

" You have been taken this way?"

Erestor nodded, but no spoken reply came. He felt a hand of comfort on his shoulder. Then he felt a hand stroking his hair. He allowed himself to rest his forehead on the stomach in front of him. Elrohir smied, but then his smile faded.

" Has it happened here in Imladris?"

Erestor nodded.

Elladan became upset.

" Who did this to you in Imladris?"

Erestor slowly raised his head.

" Ladrien and Luthariel."

TBC...

**Ladrien and Luthariel are my OC's...**


	9. Chapter 9

**aww poor Erestor...why do I keep doing such mean things to him? well 10 is the end...**

CHAPTER 9

Elladan looked at Erestor in shock.

" Ladrien and Luthariel? You mean a warrior and a scribe?"

Erestor nodded sadly, feeling Elrohir still stroking his hair. Elladan knelt in front of the Advisor.

" We would never harm you in that way Erestor. Elrohir and I love you. You are the other half of our one soul."

Erestor looked into Elladan's eyes and saw no lie in them. He place his hand on top of Elrohir's.

" You both love me?"

Elrohir smiled.

" Of course we do."

Elladan gently caressed Erestor's cheek.

" Do you love us?"

Erestor felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

" I do. I always have, but I cannot allow myself to have anyone to love."

Elladan shook his head sadly. He looked at Elrohir, who was fighting back his tears. Erestor lowered his head.

" I am sorry."

Elrohir pulled his hand from Erestor's and knelt in front of him.

" Will you do one thing for us?"

Erestor nodded. Elrohir swallowed hard.

" Will you tell us when it first happened?"

Erestor nodded again and began his tale.

"I was born in Gondolin many years ago. I was the youngest elfling of three. My Ada worked hard to be the best warrior. As I grew older, I found that I wished to work in the Library of the King. That's where I met him. His name was Hadereth. He was the most feared warrior in all Of Gondolin. One day he saw me walk into the library to grab a few scrolls for King Turgon. He asked how I was and after my reply came, he came after me. I asked him what he what he was doing, but got no answer. I heard the sound of my robes being ripped and my leggings torn. The next thing I knew I felt.."

Erestor stopped. He felt the tears streaming down his face. He had to tell them. He felt them holding his hands, waiting for him to continue. Erestor swallowed hard.

" I felt him enter me. I screamed in such agony, but he would not listen to me. Then, when he ripped himself from me, he told me that if I ever told a soul, they would call me a liar and send me away. When Gondolin fell, I had the choice to watch Hadereth die, but I did not. I rescued him because I could not be as cold hearted as he was."

Erestor lifted his head. His beloved Elladan and Elrohir were in tears. They stood and pulled him up from his chair. Elladan smiled.

" Forgive us."

Before Erestor could reply, he was in the arms of his beloveds.

TBC..


	10. Chapter 10

**well here we are at the end..in honor of my new Erestor bracelet, we are going to give Erestor some action lol..since this is T rated, I dunno how I will do it lol**

CHAPTER 10

Erestor looked at Elladan and Elrohir.

" Will you show me that it does not always hurt?"

Elladan and Elrohir stroked Erestor's hair. Erestor felt lips upon his own. He froze for a moment causing his beloved to pull from him. Erestor saw Elrohir looking at him with wide eyes.

" I am sorry Erestor. I did not mean to..."

He was cut off mid sentence by Erestor's lips pressed against his won. Elladan smiled when Erestor ended the kiss with Elrohir.

" Erestor, we will show you."

Erestor pulled Elladan closer to him and kissed him deeply, causing Elrohir to make a small moaning noise. Erestor smiled to himself. Since the twins were one soul, anything he did to Elladan, Elrohir would feel as well. Erestor allowed himself to be led into his room by his beloveds.

XXXXXXXXX

Erestor moaned as Elladan pulled out of him. Elrohir on top of him, worn out from their encounter. Erestor gently pulled himself out of Elrohir, who whimpered at the loss. Elladan kissed Erestor's forehead.

" We would do anything for you."

~*THE END*~ 


End file.
